


Trick or Treat

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt spook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"Trick or Treat!"

A chorus of five young voices greeted the smiling woman who opened the door. She pushed open the screen and surveyed them, taking in each one in turn. "Let's see, what do we have here?"

"I'm a ninja!" A small boy dressed completely in black stepped forward and opened his bag to allow her to deposit several pieces of candy. Always mindful of his manners he added a dutiful thank you as well as a stiff bow. He moved back out of the way as his friend shoved past to get to the front.

"I'm an Indian." Duo held up a pillow case that was half full and grinned. "I was gonna be a cowboy, but Heero said I hadda be an Indian cause of my braid." He reached behind him and pulled another boy into the circle of light. "Heero's a cowboy insteada me. He's shy, but he's a good cowboy!"

The woman looked between the two boys nodding solemnly though the corners of her lips twitched. "Oh, I see. Well it is important to look the part of what you are pretending to be." She dropped candy into the smiling boy's case then added some to Heero's bag as well. "You are the most handsome cowboy and Indian I've seen tonight."

"Thanks, lady." The boy grinned again then elbowed Heero. "Say thank you," he stage whispered loud enough for everyone on the porch to hear.

"Thank you, ma'am." Heero smiled slightly before moving back to stand beside the ninja on the very edge of the light.

"And who else do we have here?" The woman bent down a little peering to see the boy waiting politely for his turn at the sweets.

The small blond in what appeared to be a custom made pirate outfit came closer and raised his bucket. "My name is Quatre and I'm a pirate." He beamed up at her and she had to smile back in response. His genuine enjoyment of the moment was contagious.

"Well Quatre that is a lovely costume. Did your mother make it for you?"

"No." he shook his head sadly. "My sister did. She sews really well."

"Yes she does. She must love you very much to take the time."

The child brightened. "She does and thank you. I'll tell her you liked it."

"I'm a ghost."

The woman jumped, startled at the appearance of another boy dressed in a sheet with eye holes cut in it. "My heavens! You frightened me! I didn't see you standing there."

The boy looked up at her and blinked intense green eyes but offered no apology or explanation. Instead he opened his bag and stood quietly, waiting for his candy.

"Trowa's a good hider," piped up the cowboy from where he was standing towards the back of the porch. "He scares people all the time."

"I can well imagine." She muttered as she dropped three pieces of candy into his bag before straightening up. "You boys be safe and have a good Halloween."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," they chorused as the group trooped down the stairs heading for the next house.


End file.
